


That's Not How Snow Works

by Jellybean96



Series: 25 Days of Skyeward [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 25 Days of Skyeward, Christmas, F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: Grant's plan to make snow in LA goes awry





	That's Not How Snow Works

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Back again with a new one for ya! This one was inspired by that little moment that was briefly touched upon in 'All the Songs Make Sense', about a particular Christmas when Grant and Skye were younger. You don't need to go read that to read this, as this takes place before that whole story.
> 
> Enjoy!

"This sucks."

"What does?" Grant asks, looking up from the open notebook in front of him after jotting a few more words down onto the page and crossing out some others.

"Being bored."

"Why does that suck?"

"Because it does," Skye tells him. "You know I hate being bored."

"Yes I do. I've known you since practically forever; I know how bored you can get."

"Good. So then you know I'm going to keep bugging you until you figure out a way for us to not be so bored anymore."

He furrows his brows. "Why'd you include me in that statement?"

"Because I know you, Grant, and you're bored too. I'm pretty sure I've heard you say it a few times already this week."

He sighs. "Okay. So maybe I'm bored too. Just not as bored as you are."

"Nobody's as bored as me," she tells him, flipping some hair over her shoulder.

Grant laughs quietly. "Yes, I suppose you're right there."

It's silent for a few moments as they sit together on her bed her legs resting casually in his lap.

"You know, I think I have an idea," Grant says eventually, closing his notebook and setting it aside as he shifts his body to face his best friend, reaching out to grab her hands and pull her into a seated position.

"You do?" Skye asks.

He nods. "Yeah."

"Well don't leave me hanging, what is it?"

"Snow."

Skye furrows her brows. "Snow?"

Grant smiles and nods. "Mm-hmm."

"In case you haven't noticed, genius, there's no snow here because we live in LA."

"Yeah, obviously. But I meant that we'll make our own snow."

Skye tilts her head as she watches him. "I'm confused."

Grant shifts in his spot so he's sitting up more and looking at her. "We get a wood chipper, fill it with ice, turn it on, instant snow."

Skye shakes her head. "You're crazy, Grant. That's never going to work."

"How will you know if you never try, Princess?" he retorts.

Skye thinks for a minute and then huffs. "Fine. But where in the actual hell are we going to find a wood chipper?"

Grant shrugs. "From a neighbor. I think Old Man Johnson has one he might let us borrow."

"Okay, but do we really want to go ask him if we can borrow his wood chipper? He kind of creeps me out."

"How does he creep you out?"

"I don't know. He just does."

Grant sighs. "Fine. If it'll make you feel better, I'll go ask him about the wood chipper, you don't have to come with."

Skye beams. "See, this is why you're the best boyfriend ever."

Grant rolls his eyes as he tosses her feet out of his lap, standing from the bed. "Yeah, yeah."

.

.

.

"Why did you think that this was a good idea?" Skye shouts at her boyfriend as they scramble to try and turn off the wood chipper while simultaneously avoiding being pummeled by the small chunks of ice flying out of it.

"I never said it was a good idea," Grant retorts. "Just that it was an idea."

"Well it was a really terrible idea."

"Clearly. I don't need you to tell me that."

"Clearly you do."

Before either of them can say anything else, the wood chipper shuts off, ice chunks no longer flying through the air.

"Maybe it ran out of power," Grant suggests, eyeing the wood chipper and cautiously stepping toward the large machine.

"We plugged it in," Skye replies. "I don't think it can run out of power if it's plugged in."

"Well obviously something happened," Grant tells her as he begins inspecting the machine.

"Right, so, who's bloody idea was it to put ice in a wood chipper?"

Both teens turn their heads to see Kebo standing a few feet away from them, the power cord for the wood chipper hanging in one hand.

"Kebo," Skye says. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a very strong feeling one of you two would be doing something stupid today because I know how easily bored you become, so I came by to see what's going on. Good thing I did too, or you might have taken someone's eye out with this stunt. So, again, who's idea was this?"

"Grant's."

Grant turns to her with wide eyes. "Seriously?"

She shrugs. "What? It was." She turns to Kebo. "Also, you're one to talk. You're the King of stupid ideas."

"Oi, I resent that."

Skye just smiles at him and then looks at Grant. "Think Kebo will clean it up for us if we beg since everyone else that was here bolted?"

Grant shrugs. "Maybe we can trick him into doing it somehow."

"You two do realize that I'm still standing here, right?"

Grant and Skye just laugh before easily roping Kebo into helping them clean up their mess, stealing a few not-so-innocent kisses as they do.

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
